


PLEASE TELL ME

by oxarchangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, My First Fanfic, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxarchangel/pseuds/oxarchangel
Summary: When Annie attempts at manifestation that turns out to be black magic she becomes entangled with Mikasa, a lover of anything occult, and work together to fulfill their desires .Historia, a girl who has always had all her desires fulfilled experiences tribulations she didn't except in her lax life which worsens once a girl named Ymir becomes a prominent factor of her life.*this is based off "attack on school caste" :)*
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. HISTORIA I: TOUCH IN A LOCKER ROOM

"Historia? Come on what's wrong with you today you won't even fucking listen to me."

I moved my elbow off the window of the car and turned to face Reiner with an indifferent face. To be honest I just couldn't tolerate him today. I guess he was sweet? But he's so clingy I swear to god.

"Oh, tell me later I gotta go to practice, thanks for the ride." I said with the best smile I could muster and hurriedly ran towards the school in the pouring rain. 

_____

Today in cheer practice we were sharing the gym with the girls soccer team since the field was drenched from the progressively worse weather. 

"Are you going to Reiner's party tonight", questioned Hitch who was stretching beside me.

"Hm? No one told me bout that?" Hitch let out a little giggle. That girl found everything funny. You'd be in hallway and she'd be laughing her ass off just at the way somebodies walking.

"You sure? Didn't Reiner drive you here and I know he'd take any chance to tell you, well it's tonight I'll just send you what you needa know if he doesn't say mkay?"

Hitch's last few words pulled me out of my little daydream. Still didn't really know what she said but if it was important she'd repeat it.

"Oh yeah, ok."

All a sudden a fist hit my head. I turned to see Sasha looking at me with a little bit of concern and her head bent.

"You ok? You've been out of it lately."

She was right I really have been. After the newfound situation with my dad I've just been pissed at everything. I obviously can't get mad at him so I've just been bitchy and out of it. Ugh this really wasn't like me. I let out a sort of forced laugh.

"I just haven't had much sleep I guess."

"Ah", said Sasha with an understanding tone.

Practice eventually ended and when it did I decided to remain in the gym a little longer to work on our routine since I was pretty rough during practice. After almost 40 minutes of doing jumps and kicks I went into the locker room. 

I went in and the area was seemingly empty. I pulled off my top and unclasped my bra but left it on as I rested on the bench letting out a moan of relaxation. I loved having the locker room to myself. I let out a little giggle, I just loved being by myself in general. 

"What are you doing?" said a deep and mature voice. They genuinely seemed intrigued.

My mind being totally out of place wondered, 'Why's her voice so grown...?'

I then realized the situation I was in and jumped to sit up straight on the bench but it only made my bra drop more. I quickly brought my arms to cover my chest and lift up my bra. That was when I took a look at who the voice belonged to. She had her brunette shoulder length hair in a low ponytail and was still in her soccer uniform.

"Ymir..." I just sat there staring at her in shock. She began to walk closer to me and sat directly in front of me with her legs on either side of the bench. Her shorts slightly hiked up now exposing her whole thighs which she had placed her hands on and lent in towards me so our noses were almost touching. I let out a slight breath and Ymir gave an enigmatic grin. 

"So, what are you doing?"

I had not the slightest idea how to answer and jumped up off the bench to turn towards my locker. Shit I can't unlock it without putting on my bra or it'll fall. I knew I couldn't put my bra on either because I couldn't close it from behind embarrassing. I turned my head to look at Ymir while still facing my locker. Her head was tilted and the enigmatic grin she held before just grew wider now looking like she was about to burst out laughing making her slender eyes even less open. I sucked up my pride and asked the question.

"Can you help me?"

Ymir raised her eyebrows then fixated her eyes on my barely covered chest. With a look of realization she raised her eyes back to mine.

"With your bra", she asked knowingly. She began to get up slowly and walked towards directly behind me. At that moment I noticed the height difference between us, I was already short at 4'9 but she was little tall for a girl maybe around 5'6 or 5'7. Her hands pulled me out of my thoughts as they played with the clasps of my bra and caressed my back as she went towards my straps. Her head then lent down towards my ear and she whispered in a delighted tone.

"You need help with this right? You won't answer any of my questions."

I subconsciously turned my head to answer making our foreheads and noses touch and my eyes stared directly into hers. Why were we so close today?

"I do", I responded attempting to look as indifferent as possible after the shock I had from our faces meeting for the second time in less than a couple of minutes. I then faced my locker so I wouldn't have to look at her. I flinched when her forehead moved to where her chin was on my shoulder. Her lips faintly touched my shoulder blade and every unexpected touch as she closed my bra made my hips jump slightly. She was done in just a couple of seconds and when she was she wrapped her arms around my bare stomach from behind pressing herself up against my back, making me feel her chest and lips more then before as she had to move her head up. She quickly released me and turned to leave lifting her hand for a small wave and with a giggle exclaimed,

"Your welcome, see you later Historia."

Once I heard the slam of the locker room door I sat on the bench rather than opening my locker. What just happened? Why was she in the locker room so late? Why was she so intimate with me? We've never even talked. Wait why is my heart beating fast right now, what?! A buzz from my locker brought me back to reality and I hurriedly opened the lock to pull out my phone. Oh shit, it's Reiner I never told him I wanted to stay a little later after practice. If he's still in the lot I'm suprised. Instead of picking up his call I decided to text him.

Me: My bad I wanted to stay after practice, are u still here?

Reiner took no time to respond.

Reiner: Yeah tf

Reiner: Just come I needa talk wit u

Ugh, he's probably mad at me now or something. I really don't need this mans input.

______

After changing I ran out the building to Reiner's car, quickly opened the door and slid in. I let out a sigh.

"I don't really like rain." I turned to look at Reiner after my statement who had a face that looked like he was sick of me. I did push him a lot but today wasn't intentional, he'd understand right?

"Ah, look Reiner I just completely forgot to tell you I wanted to stay a little after practice, my phone was in my locker, you know I haven't been in my right mind much. Right?"

Reiner just disregarded my statement and began to drive. You know sometimes I think he's more of a bitch than me, he doesn't even try to be understanding. We drove in silence for a while and I just stared out the window maybe once or twice throwing a comment in an attempt to get him to talk to me but his eyes remained glued to in front of him and he showed no sign of hearing a word I said. I then was reminded of Hitch's and my conversation earlier during practice.

"So? The party", I questioned him.

The mention of the party finally got me a word from him and I gave a small smile to myself.

"Yeah, that's tonight at nine at my place, you should come."

"Sure."

"What the hell has been wrong with you though", he said with a tinge of concern.

"It's nothing don't even worry about it", I said with a flat tone. I didn't want to even think about it so even if I decided to not tell Reiner the actual problem it'd just remain in the back of my head the entire conversation. Reiner gave me a face a turned the street towards my place without adding word to his past statement. 

We've known each other for a while so he knew when I didn't have the desire to discuss something. I didn't really know anyone at school well though in general, every relationship was surface level like Hitch, Sasha, Eren, and even Reiner in a way. I'd say I was closest to him though. That was when Ymir came to linger in my head. I didn't know her either, huh.


	2. ANNIE I: A PLAY WITH KARMA

The infatuation that comes with liking someone is strong. I'd like to say that's the reason I've found myself walking towards the tree in our school's courtyard to bury this folded piece of paper with his name on it. I didn't think it was like me, because its not. I didn't really care for anyone but the few interactions I had with him made me behave this way. Feelings are pretty straightforward but the understanding and expressing them. It's like a block, a pathway that just isn't accessible. So, I did this instead.

I started to dig at the ground with one hand and when I created a crater small enough for the paper I placed it in the dirt while taking a look at his name on the paper one last time. I covered it up and firmly put my foot a top it to push down the dirt.

"Armin Arlert?"

I jumped from my squatting position to my feet while making sure my foot still remained on the dirt above the paper. A girl with a familiar face was looking at me from behind the tree. She had on cross earrings while also adorning multiple necklaces, one of them also had a cross charm like her earrings. She was in a black mock neck with a similarly colored mini skirt. She was honestly beautiful with one of the most toned bodies I've seen and features like they were painted. She looked at me with an ambiguous expression and continued to talk.

"Why would you do black magic? You know of the negative karma, right?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Huh."

She opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything a guy came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He was dressed basically and had his hair tied messily in a low bun with stray hairs in the front. He did have remarkable ocean green eyes though. Eren. His heavily lidded eyes rested upon the girl. I stared at her a little longer and put two and two together. Ahhh, that's Mikasa. I wasn't perceptive of the people in my grade or any grade. It was our last year so I didn't even think it mattered anyway. Mikasa averted her gaze from Eren to me.

"Find me at that party tonight."

After those vague words she walked away with Eren and the drizzle from before began to turn into a hard pour. I stood there a little dumbfounded but I had soccer practice too soon to just sit there so I picked up my duffel and headed to the gym.

_____

"Why would you ask about the party, you don't seem to be somebody concerned with that?"

Mina wouldn't give me a straight answer. I pulled my jersey over my head before scanning the locker room for anybody I'd feel comfortable asking. Hitch was on the cheer team maybe I could ask her today, she was always a bitch for parties anyways. I wandered in the locker room until I reached the small area with stalls and sinks. Hitch was leaning over a sink with her nose hovering closely to the glass and her hand firmly placed on the rim of the sink. She was picking at something on her face. Maybe an eyelash? Happy to have found her I leant on the entrance to the area and gave a small content smile.

"Hitch."

She turned to face me now with both of her hands on the sink rims and a slightly shocked faced that quickly turned into a sort of sly smile. She always made ugly faces when she saw me.

"Annie, Annie? What do you need Annie?"

She also had an ugly hobby of saying my names as many times as she could. Oh and laughing or giggling at anything. They weren't even giggles really though she would cachinnate. 

"Nothing really, but you know about some party tonight, right?"

"The only party tonight is Reiner's, your not ever interested in any of that when I try I tell you though."

"There's just someone I need to meet there."

Hitch now turned to face me with her hip leaning on the sink and tilted her head.

"Ah, ok so lets make a deal, I tell you everything about the lil party, you get to meet with your someone, but you have to spend some time with me there and tell me who this someone is."

Hitch now turned her back towards the sink and leaned in that way with her hands infront of her chest clasped.

"Ooooh, I wonder who they are. Are you meeting with some guy? When did you guys talk? You always looked pissed of everyone."

"Uh, don't get ahead of your self."

"Who is it then?"

"I think her names Mikasa?"

"Mikasa? Mikasa. Mikasa, Mikasa , Mikasa. That pretty girl that's always with Eren or Armin? I heard she's really into occult stuff though."

"I don't know what that is."

"Doesn't matter, why are you meeting her though?"

"I don't know that either."

"Um ok, you'll hang out with me there though right? Oh and when you do tell me what she tells you."

Hitch began to walk towards me and wrap her arm around mine when a stall opened harshly. Hitch looked over her shoulder quickly and I stared at who came out the stall. She wore the same uniform as me and had prominent freckles along her cheeks. Her slender eyes stared directly in front of her. I had no idea who she was. 

"Who's she", I asked Hitch once she left.

"She's literally on your team and you don't know? That's Ymir." Hitch let out a small giggle and held on to my arm tighter trying to get me to walk so I just went with her.

"I really only know my teammates by number."

Hitch giggled louder and more harshly.

"That doesn't make sense but sureee lets go."

_____

We were doing a cone exercise when I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned around to see the girl from the locker room stalls. Ymir? What's this girl behind me for? I was like 3 inches shorter than her so she was looking down at me and immediately began to talk.

"Your going to that party tonight, huh?"

"Why are you asking," I retorted. This girl I didn't know gave me a bad ambiance, especially because she was in my business for no reason. She turned her head to the side in the direction of where the cheer team was practicing. 

"I just wanted to know if you knew who was going. Do you think she's going?" Ymir pointed at a blonde girl beside Hitch in the direction she was staring. I squinted at her examining for a minute.

"If she hangs out with Hitch sure, probably."

"Ah", was the only response Ymir gave and walked away. She was a very ambiguous person and I couldn't make out any distinct opinions about her, but I just shrugged off the odd behavior and events of the day and went back to focusing on practice.

I really don't like today.


End file.
